blockygamefandomcom-20200214-history
Blocky Wiki
Information Blocky is a sandbox platform game that combines multiplayer games. No goals, only countless worlds, you can create whatever you want with all your friends. Most of the things in Blocky can be obtained through fusing. General behavior -Advertising phishing sites are strictly prohibited. Do not post any links to these sites. -Other accounts are not allowed to evade punishment. You may be punished more severely. -It is strictly forbidden to destroy intentions and make untargeted posts. This includes, but is not limited to, emptying pages, sending spam or inserting fake information, and making posts that are not valuable or designed to disrupt the current theme. -It is strictly forbidden to bully and discriminate against individuals or groups of people. Be good to others, avoid accusing and calling others, and discuss things calmly and appropriately. -Data mining materials are not allowed to be published. Do not post any unposted items. -Unnecessary editing and achievement farming are not allowed. This includes deliberately making minor and insignificant edits to the article, especially when it is over-completed. -Promoting fraudulent projects is a serious violation of the law. Don't use this wiki to mislead players in the game about items that don't actually exist. -It is not allowed to exploit the loopholes in the rules to bypass the penalty. -Incentives are encouraged to participate in the parameters. -It is forbidden to impersonate different individuals or create different accounts and impersonate others. Supplies Please follow the editorial guidelines. -Advertising is not allowed. Do not post any social media sites or links to any in-game world. -Do not provide false information. This includes items and recipes that do not exist. Be sure to confirm the information before inserting. -Don't add useless categories to any page. -Do not insert the current price of the item, expect to store the item in the form of Gems. Image -Data mining images are strictly prohibited without the permission of the Wikia administrator. -The inventory image of the project should not be added to the article. This also includes seeds. -Do not upload images of others without the permission of the original image owner. Comment -Advertising is not allowed. Do not post any social media sites or links to any in-game world. -Do not use the comments section to purchase or sell any in-game items. -Don't talk about the content of the page, send messages to any staff about any page issues. -Be polite and be kind to others. User page -Do not edit user pages of other users. -Ads are only allowed on your own user page, in the message wall (no spam) or in your personal blog. Internal project data -All sprite images and project data are only used in the Blocky Wiki for INTERNAL USE. -Any part of internal data and images that are publicly disclosed in any other place is prohibited without permission. -It is also prohibited to use any part of internal data and images without permission. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse